


Blue Flames

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 6, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    However, there was a time in his life where Kagami met people who would change him forever. More than Tatsuya or Alex ever did, and nothing would ever
    prepare him for the chaos they caused. For the heartbreak and the anger they created in the red head’s soul, but even till this day, Kagami Taiga has never
    regretted it once.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flames

There were a lot of things that interested Kagami Taiga. 

One example of this would be food. Taiga loved food to the point where he was called a glutton by all of his friends and family. He can often be found in Maji Burger, a place which sells good quality burgers for cheap prices. He would be found more often than not, inside with a tray full of these burgers and he could eat till his heart was content. 

Another example of this would be Basketball. If Kagami Taiga could marry a basketball, he would. And no one around him would be surprised. He adored the exhilaration it gave him. Made him feel empowered to the point where he could feel nothing else but the ball beneath his fingertips and nothing else would matter to him in that moment. The adrenaline rushing in his bloodstream pushing him to his limits, all gave him life. 

However, there was a time in his life where Kagami met people who would change him forever. More than Tatsuya or Alex ever did, and nothing would ever prepare him for the chaos they caused. For the heartbreak and the anger they created in the red head’s soul, but even till this day, Kagami Taiga has never regretted it once. 

One of the reasons why, is because Taiga enjoys a challenge. What’s better than knowing that your opponent has a high chance of defeating you? What’s better than knowing that you need fight for everything if you want to win? The excitement burns your skin and your heart speeds up. The fear of losing is forever present in the back of your mind and keeps you motivated to never stop trying. That’s why he will never regret meeting these people. Because in the end he, no, **_they_** beat them and changed those people for good. And everything is better now. 

But the best thing out of everything, Kagami Taiga’s biggest interest would be Aomine Daiki. Aomine keeps him on his toes, keeps the beast present in him twenty-four-seven and makes the excitement burn his skin. The adrenaline begins to pump at the first sight of his tanned skin and Taiga can’t help but feel his knees buckle when those cobalt eyes connect to his. They may be a deep blue but those eyes are not cold. 

No, they burn with a heat hotter than fire and remind Taiga of a blue flame. Taiga can see the two forces, blue and red, battling every time he closes his eyes. He can’t sleep without thinking about Aomine. He can’t eat without thinking about Aomine and it infuriates him because he knows that this is no longer an interest but a crush. A crush that appeared out of nowhere, attaching itself on to Kagami Taiga’s heart without him knowing. 

The tanned devil must have put it there because now Kagami can’t help but watch him every time he is near. Now Kagami Taiga can’t help but want him, want him in his bed, his arms, and his life. And that hurts the most out of everything. It hurts because he knows he cannot have this devilish flame that flickers in and out of his sight. The devilish flame that burns too bright for him to see, too hot for him to hold, which causes Taiga’s hurt to ache a little more everyday he wakes up without Aomine next to him. 

Sometime he wonders to himself, will his interest ever be returned? 

Every night, he hugs onto his pillow tight and dreams about a miracle. A miracle that has blue eyes, and hair. A miracle that makes him smile in happiness, and cry in anguish. A miracle that makes the need to win burn with a passion inside of him, pushing him to heights that Basketball alone could never do. This miracle is his drug and all he wants is get rid of it. Remove it from his bloodstream but yet again, he cannot. Because this miracle, this devilish blue flame, is Aomine Daiki. 

And everyone knows, the only one who can remove Aomine, is Aomine alone. 

But everyone be damned if Kagami Taiga won’t try. 

But who knows, maybe he won’t need to in the end. Maybe a miracle will happen. 

And maybe Aomine’s interest is in the miracle that never became one. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Sorry for taking so long to post this. I'm just a little busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
